


Well technically it's a tiny secret

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Gallavich Week 2020, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Day two GVWEEK - secretThey always hang out at Mickey's untill Mickey realizes and gets suspicious
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 38
Kudos: 90
Collections: Gallavich Week 2020





	Well technically it's a tiny secret

It wasn't something he noticed; until he noticed it. 

They always hung out at his house.

How long had they been seeing each other? Been a few months, long enough for Mickey knew Ian's favourite coffee shop, bar, and he knew Ian's favourite spot on Mickey's sofa. 

He knew Ian had gone on a spiritual journey; though he didn't understand it. And it ultimately seemed as Ian discovered nothing of Divine power, but his boyfriend did seem to have a simplistic life never splurging or needing more than he could carry. But what poor fuck from Southside did, unless they had criminal intent; which Mickey was guilty of in his youth.

He recalled Ian had an unusual job being a sort of a medical call centre. He wasn't a doctor and people calling knew that but anyone on Ian's end of the phone had medical experience whether it was a nurse or like Ian who had previously was an EMT, he had quit that job before meeting Mickey. Ian had enough knowledge to help people from the comfort of his and their own homes and keep the ER numbers down. 

But where his boyfriend lived. The information eluded him .

"Should we head to your place?" Mickey tired to ask as casually as possible after finishing coffee at the aforementioned favourite place. 

Mickey witnessed a muscle twitch involuntarily at the corner of Ian's right eye, his mouth formed a rigid grimace. "No I mean we're closer to your place" he shrugged off Mickey's suggestion while folding his arms tightly across his broad chest 

"Nah Mandy's there" he wouldn't let Ian get off that easily. "Plus don't we always hang out there?" Like he didn't know the answer 

Ian could feel the panic rising in his chest, he'd been caught, he'd have to spill the beans now. "Ok but… there's something you need to know…"

Mickey couldn't figure out why Ian was so nervous "spit it out already man" like fuck the longer Ian didn't tell him the more Mickey was sure he was just a side piece and Ian had a family he was hiding. 

"So we use to have this van in our backyard was utter shit. Frank managed to get it running a few years ago. But after running it off the road, pissing in it, and forgetting food it and we ain't even gonna talk about the amount of people lip probably fucked in it, it was a shit show." But I knew if I could get it running it would be perfect…" 

His theory of another family dissipated instantly but just a nasty stench in his nostrils; a good story if you can smell the description. "Perfect for what?" Mickey interjected his face scrunched trying to figure out where this was going. 

“so my brother Lip works on motorcycles right. And I figure he could help with the project." 

"Is the project burning the van and in doing so you burnt your house down and your homeless man cause honestly it ain't the weirdest shit I ever heard" 

" What? No I said I asked Lip not Carl" shaking his head with a chuckle 

"Anyway, even with Lip's help and wages were dealt in trade to babysit for him whenever he needed it. I needed cash and a lot more than I having laying around. But if I could pull it off I wouldn't have to worry about squirrel funds or Frank, or even rent. So I worked for a year was an EMT during the day and a bartender at nihht plus a few months of time spent working as a dancer even though it got me where I wanted to be faster it was probably the worst Job." 

Mickey didn't like how that information sat with him. But starting a fight over a job Ian had before they met seemed childish... Not that he wasn't childish he also just really wanted to figure out where this story was going.

"It needed a few things plus enough money for gas and for food." 

"You sound like you were runnin' man" 

"Well yeah I kinda had the plan to..." he felt like the story would get off track if he finished that sentence. "So we did the build the additional framing and installations, but for some of the details and furnishing the inside I jumped on forums and message boards and learned everything about van life. Like the best kitchenette or the pros and cons of having your own toilet. Like who thinks of this stuff!" Ian let out an airy laugh still feeling the dear that Mickey would think he was crazy. 

"So am I getting this right… your big secret is that you live in a van?" 

"Well technically it's a tiny secret..get it cause tiny homes?" Ian felt awkward his joke wasn't as good as he thought in his head, Mickey hadn't even smiled. His own smile began to fade.

"Right, but you live in a van, can go anywhere. And we go to my crack den of a house?" 

"Yeah I guess…" 

"Fuck man you got a job you can do anywhere, a place to live that can be moved anywhere. Why the fuck are you here?" 

"Cause I met you" the words came out so sincerely Ian felt light-headed "and it's not like you can just tell people you live in a van and ask them to travel the country with you." 

"You could ask. Answer might fuckin' surprise you" 

"You sayin' you wanna go nomad and just drive and live in a small ass van with me?" Ian asked knowing from one of his forum conversations he'd have to head to South Dakota to declare nomad status meaning he'd still be a resident of the United States but not have a state to call home. 

"If it fits you stretch I'm sure I'll be fine." 

[](https://ibb.co/p3ptBdr)


End file.
